


Love Nest

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grooming, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: Perversion, sex, and debauchery. The three things that make up the Hodge family. Mike Hodge has desires that pass down to his twin children.And together, they must adjust continuously in order for their Love Nest to work. Otherwise, they risk losing everything.





	1. Chapter 1

He always knew he had issues. That he was different from other people. But that didn't stop him from trying to blend in. Mike did his best to keep his fantasies and thoughts to himself and locked away in the back of his mind.

And for years, Mike was successful.

Mike had a successful job, had a steady income, and married a beautiful woman. She gave birth to twins a few years ago. And they were beautiful children. Lucy and Adam.

Though, despite appearances, the Hodge family wasn't all that perfect. Mike didn't want children, didn't think he would be a good father. Anna, his wife, loved children, and wanted some of her own. It caused fights, both of them wanting different things.

Until finally, Mike caved in and actively tried to have children. He could control himself, he'd been doing so well at keeping his dark thoughts at bay, so he didn't think it would be too hard.

Mike had certain fantasies. He knew it was a problem, knew he was sick for thinking it and liking it, but Mike never thought or really wanted to act on them. Thinking of it was one thing, the actual action was another.

Mike liked children. In ways a grown man shouldn't, that was why he didn't want any of his own, so his self control wouldn't be tested. But when he caved in to Anna, he saw it as both a blessing and curse that she had twins.

Blessing, because Anna only wanted two, so that meant that Mike wouldn't have to worry about more children. Though, it was a curse because two beautiful children would be right in front of him for years to come. At first, Mike was distant, wanting to gain more self control before he established any sort of bond with his children.

His distance cause more fights between him and Anna. Anna didn't know about his fantasies, so she didn't understand why he was so distant. At first, she thought it was her.

Anna was an insecure woman, so when she thought that perhaps she wasn't good enough for her husband, she sought out validation in other men. During her infidelity, Mike was gradually getting more comfortable with the children.

He'd feed them and put them to bed, but Mike refused to change them or bathe them. Nothing to do with seeing them without clothes. When Lucy and Adam were two, Anna's infidelity came to light.

It happened while she was supposed to be home at her usual time, but she was late. Mike was worried, as he knew his wife was a creature of habit. So, he called her phone, no answer. He texted, no answer. 

Turns out, she had her phone on silent as she got on her knees for her boss. The second time, she had her phone on silent as she was bent over her boss’ desk. Anna got promotions and raises for her efforts, which she turned to spoil the children.

But she made a mistake one day. Knowing Mike was suspicious, Anna called him to tell him she'd be home late. Already, she and her boss were the only one's in the office.

“How late are we talking?” Mike asked.

“An hour, maybe two,” Anna replied. In all honesty, if it weren't for her love of her children, Anna would have left Mike for her boss. He was a more loving man and he satisfied her more than Mike.

“I get that your new position means extra work, but maybe spend a little more time at home.” Mike said. “The kids miss you, I miss you.”

Anna went to respond when her boss came from behind her and began to fondle her breasts. The action nearly startled a moan from her, but Anna kept quiet.

She managed to keep quiet as her boss had her stand so he could bend her over. But she lost when he began to fuck her, unable to wait. Her boss didn't notice she was on the phone, so he didn't think much of it.

“Anna?” Mike asked, able to hear her soft pants on the other end. “Are you alright?” He heard nothing for a moment before he heard a deep male voice speak.

“My best girl,” her boss said. “You always feel so good and tight for me, don't you baby?” He asked as he thrust hard to hit her spot. Unable to help the cry, Anna nodded.

“Best girl,” she moaned. “Only for you, boss.” Hearing that, Mike hung up. Rage bloomed within him. She was cheating on him, that slut. Shamelessly, with her damn boss. No wonder their sex life had gone to shit.

She was fucking her boss on the side, what did she need him for? The weeks that followed entailed a messy divorce where they fought for custody of the twins. It went to Mike, though, as Anna was the one having an affair and not spending time with the kids when Mike was.

Though, she argued that he didn't even want kids in the first place. His counter argument was that he had been the one to step up to the plate while she was off having her fun. Finally, it was sorted, and Mike got to keep the children and the house.

Considering Mike's name was on the papers, he was the one who got more out of the divorce. Mike got better with the children, grew to really love them. He was always nervous, though, for when he had to change them, dress them, and bathe them.

Mike didn't trust himself, but he did his best to keep his self control. However, when the twins were about four and a half, they became little troublemakers. 

And, it was Lucy who pushed Mike's limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	2. Chapter 2

__

When the children were four and a half, they grew interested in coloring and art. Of course, Mike was happy to get the supplies, though perhaps he made a mistake in grabbing the paints. 

It didn't take long for Lucy to find them. And once she did, she created quite the mess. Lucy pretty much smeared blue and pink paint all over herself and the walls. While most parents would be upset about the walls, Mike was not.

The walls had been coated with a sealant, so it would be able to wash off fairly easy. What worried him was having to wash and change Lucy. Quite the opposite of his twin, Adam was in his chair eating his snacks and watching cartoons.

With a sigh, Mike steeled himself as he picked Lucy up and took her to the bathroom where he filled the tub with warm water. As he did, Mike began to undress the squirmy toddler as she giggled and laughed.

Mike made an effort not to pay absolutely no attention her body or where the paint had gotten through her clothes and onto her skin. With the tub full of water and soap, Mike placed the girl into the warm water.

To his credit, Mike didn't let his eyes linger as he cleaned her off. However, ever the mischievous little girl, Lucy wiggled around in an attempt to stay dirty. Letting out a sigh, Mike realized that because of her antics, he'd have to focus a bit more.

"Luce," he said in a warning tone. "Settle down please." The girl pouted, but didn't stop wiggling. Instead of arguing with the girl, Mike worked around it, and managed to do well enough.

Grabbing a towel, he scooped her up and dried her off. From there, he took her to the changing room where he got the supplies for her pull ups. Thankfully, the twins had been learning how to use the bathroom, but then pull ups were there just in case they had an accident.

Again, though, as he tried to hurry this along, Lucy was being difficult. With a pointed look, however, Lucy settled down and allowed her father to put on her pull up. They were in the home stretch, however, Mike couldn't help it.

His eyes scanned her tiny body, taking in the sight of her little pink nipples and her pudgy baby tummy. God, she was beautiful. She already seemed like a perfect mix of Mike and Anna.

Mike thanked whatever god was there that he had already covered her waist. After that, he helped her pick a new outfit while he cleaned up the paint and put the containers up high so the twins couldn't get to them again.

That night, Mike had a guilty orgasm as he pulled himself off to the memory of his half nude daughter.

~

Lucy had always been loud and mischievous. She was a little brat at times and tended to throw tantrums that annoyed Adam and tired Mike. The more trouble she fot into, the more dirty she became.

The more dirty she became, the more Mike was forced to look at her nude little body as he tried desperately to keep his desires at bay. He wasn't entirely successful, though.

While he didn't touch his daughter, he would masterbate vigorously to the memory of her body. Though, as time went on, he found his self control to be tested.

One day, Lucy had a stomach ache and had to stay home. She and Adam were five, soon to be six in a few months. The little girl waddled over to where Mike sat in the dining room. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Luce?" Mike turned from what he had been looking at on his phone to give her his full attention. "You okay, baby? How's your tummy?"

"S'a little usset," she replied. "I hads accident." She admitted softly. Mike nodded as he stood up from his seat.

"Let's get you cleaned up," on the way there, Mike once more prepared himself for what he needed to do. Once at the changing room, Mike grabbed a clean pair of pants and wipes.

This was what Mike was afraid of doing, having to clean Lucy from an accident. However, he had no choice, so he was going to do it. Despite his less than fatherly thoughts, he was still her dad.

Removing her ruined pants and underwear, Mike took a breath before spreading her legs apart. Unable to help it, his breath stuttered out as he took in the sight before him.

A tiny, pink, and pure little pussy stare back at him. Mike grabbed a wet wipe and began to clean her off. He started with her legs to ensure he got everything cleaned. Mike's mind was in shambles, but he kept going.

Thankfully, Lucy didn't make this ordeal difficult. She layed there, perfectly still, as he cleaned her off. Once her legs were clear, Mike grabbed a new wipe and hesitated. Taking another breath as he felt his pants tighten, Mike gently began to clean her pussy.

It was warm through the cloth, and Mike barely restrained a shudder. However, before his thoughts consumed him, Mike stepped away and threw out the wipe. Grabbing the lotion, Mike warmed it in his hands and began to rub it into her legs.

As his hands moved towards her inner thighs, his bare fingers brushed her pussy. This time Mike wasn't able to withhold his shudder. Don't, don't, don't, he chanted in his head.

However, his hands didn't listen as his fingers purposefully brushed her lips. His eyes flickered from his intense gaze on her pussy to her face. While he knew it was all wrong, he never wanted to hurt her.

However, as Mike continued his ministrations, Lucy began to squirm. Though, instead of moving away from his hands, Mike was surprised to notice she was moving towards them. "Stay still, Luce," Mike rasped. His throat was dry and he swallowed a few times to wet it.

"Feels," she mumbled. "What… what are you doins daddy?"

"J-just rubbing some lotion on you, baby," Mike replied. "To keep your legs nice and soft.

Lucy was quiet as he continued to the other leg. Again, his fingers betrayed him as they brushed against her lips. "Whas between my legs, daddy?" She asked innocently. "You keeps touching."

So innocent, so pure.

Mike hadn't gotten to the part where he explained their bodies to them. So, he floundered a bit before he came up with something. "It's your kitty," he replied. "It's a special place girls have."

"Oh," Lucy nodded. "Why do yous keep touch it?"

Mike nearly choked at her question, but he covered it with a small cough. "Because even kitty's need lotion," he explained, his voice strained.

"Okay," Lucy nodded, easily accepting his lies. She was completely and utterly oblivious to what she was doing to him and what he fantasized about doing to her. "Puts lotion on my kitty, daddy."

"You sure, baby?" He asked. "I'm not supposed to touch you there."

"Whys not?"

"Because, it's a special place," Mike swallowed roughly. Never before did he imagine he would have a conversation like this with his daughter. "Only special people can touch you there."

Lucy giggled at that as she looked up at her father. "Yous special, daddy," she assured. "You cans touch kitty."

Mike's control was about to snap, he could feel it winding and twisting. He was so close to the edge, and Mike knew he'd never stop once he started. This was almost too much for him, his fate rested in the hands of the object of his desires.

Her answer would define everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure?" Mike asked again. She said it was okay, the child couldn't legally give consent, but she said it was okay. She wanted it. That was the thing his twisted mind clung to.

"Mhmm," sh nodded. "Touch my kitty daddy, is okay."

In that moment, Mike's control snapped. "Oh, baby," he breathed. "Okay." He stepped away and took a breath. "How about I put lotion all over you, hmm? Make sure your nice and soft everywhere?"

"Okays," Lucy nodded, unaware of what she had unleashed in her father.

Her shirt was removed, leaving her completely nude. From there, Mike rubbed lotion all over her body, his thumbs rubbing over her tiny nipples and tummy. His jeans tightened almost painfully, but he ignored it in favor of touching his daughter.

Mike knew it was wrong to touch little girls and to fantasize about doing all sorts of things to them. But it was even more wrong to do it to his own daughter. But it was too late now. With permission given, Mike knew he'd never stop.

Moving his hands down, Mike spread her legs again and began to touch her pussy. His fingers danced along the small lips of her labia once more, though they moved with more purpose and confidence.

Lucy squirmed again, though she still pushed her hips towards his fingers. It felt weird to her, but she also kind of liked it. Mike zoned out as he continued rubbing, his thumb circling her tiny clit as he rubbed her at a steady pace.

The girl paid no mind to her father's heavy breathing as a pensive look crossed her face. She kept wiggling her hips as she felt something build inside of her. Lucy began to pant as well, unknowingly wiggling her hips to match her father's pace.

Mike could see it, as he continued to rub her clit. Lucy was nearing her first orgasm, and it turned him on to no end. He sped up his fingers, intent on giving her her first orgasm.

"Feels weird," she whispered.

"It's okay," Mike replied. "Daddy is gonna make you feel so good. Just let it happen, baby." Lucy nodded, trusting her father. It didn't take long" after that, for Lucy to climax. She shuddered and whimpered as it went through her.

Mike could have came in his pants at the sight, but he held off. As she came down, Lucy decided she really liked having her daddy touch her kitty. "How was that, baby?"

"Is good," she replied. "Is weird, buts I liked it."

"Oh," Mike gasped as he gathered her in his arms. "Good girl, Luce. You did such a good job." He kissed her face several times which made the girl giggle.

"Wills you touch kitty again, daddy?" Lucy asked innocently. Mike had to take a breath to compose himself. Never before did he think she'd want him to do it again, let alone at all.

"If you want," he replied. "Tell you what, we'll make a game of it." A plan began to form in his mind as he was now given free reign. "Whenever you want, we can have Lotion Time. I'll make sure your soft all over, and if you're extra good, daddy will touch your kitty again."

"Okay!" Lucy agreed eagerly. "I likes it when you touch kitty daddy!" Mike's grin was wicked as he looked at his daughter.

"Daddy likes touching your kitty, baby," he replied. Now that the monster was unleashed, there was no stopping it.

~

It happened at least once a day. And afterwards, Mike would go to the bathroom to pull himself to rough orgasms. It was so perfect, he touched Lucy whenever she wanted Lotion Time. He didn't always make her cum, but the girl loved it.

Mike explained to her that Lotion Time was a secret. That only they could know about it. He explained that he could get into trouble if anyone found out.

Lucy promised not to tell, and she kept her word. It continued for years. Adam never knowing what happened when his father and sister spent a lot of time in the changing room. 

It continued on for a while, and when she was six, Mike introduced her special new drink. The more often they did this, the more his perversions got out of hand. Though, Mike was at the point of no turning back, so he didn't care anymore. He began mixing his cum into her juices and milk. 

And she seemed to enjoy her drinks. Which in turn made Mike get hard. Again, Adam never knew that his sister was being groomed by their father, that she was playing right into the monster he had in his mind.

Mike of course made time to spend with his son. While he may be touching Lucy, that didn't mean he didn't love Adam. Though, Mike was only interested in little girls, so Adam was never even thought of in the same way Lucy was.

Adam didn't resent the close relationship his twin had with their father. Lucy often annoyed him anyway, so he was glad she had stopped in favor of always playing with Mike.

What the boy didn't know, was that the only reason Lucy and Mike were so close was because Mike vigorously rubbed Lucy's pussy until she came.

But the man dreamed of going further as time went on.

~

When Lucy was seven, she began to notice something. During Lotion Time, she noticed her daddy would have these uncomfortable looking bulges in his pants.

Since Lucy and Adam were older, the changing station wasn't needed anymore. So, Lotion Time was moved to Lucy's room where they had complete privacy. The older Lucy got, the more desirable she became to Mike.

Lucy began to notice that it was only ever during Lotion Time that Mike had the bulge and she wanted to know why. So, one day, she decided to ask him.

After removing her clothes and having her lay on her bed, Mike warmed his hands up and began to gently massage her shoulders and down to her nipples. They grew just a bit since they started this, and Mike loved playing with them.

Lucy sighed in contentment as he did so. After a few minutes, Mike worked his way down her body and between her legs. Lucy moaned softly as her father began to rub his thumb over her clit.

The older she got, the more she enjoyed Lotion Time. However, this time, Lucy was on a mission. So, while she enjoyed what her father was doing, she looked at his pants and waited for the bulge to appear.

It didn't take long, so Lucy looked up at her father with wide eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Mike hummed as he looked at her tiny pussy and how big his hand was in comparison.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?"

"The thing in your pants," she replied. Mike stilled for a moment as he realized what she was asking about.

"Oh," he breathed. "It's…  _ my _ special place." He replied. "It's called a… cock."

"Like a rooster!" Lucy grinned.

"Exactly," Mike agreed. "Only boys have cocks while girls have kitties. Because I'm a big boy, mine is bigger than the boys your age."

"Oh," Lucy nodded. "Bu why's it like that?" She asked. "Is sticking outs a bit against your pants."

"He just wants to say hello," Mike replied tightly. The talk about his cock made him notice just how painfully hard he already was.

"Oh," Lucy nodded again. "Hi, daddy's cock!" She chirped. Mike swallowed hard as he thought to step it up a notch.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked. "I bet you'd like him."

"Okay," Lucy nodded with a smile on her innocent face. Mike nodded back and stepped away to remove his pants. Lucy sat up from the bed to watch as Mike took off his pants and underwear.

His cock stood up straight, and looked absolutely huge to Lucy. Mike was of average length, but he made up for that in girth.

"It's so big!" Lucy shouted with a giggle. She had never seen anything like it. Mike's cock was red and looked angry. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, baby, it doesn't hurt," Mike replied, his voice strained.

"Cans I touch it?" She asked as she continued to stare.

"Of course you can, baby," Mike agreed. He shuffled closer and she reached up and wrapped her tiny hand around the tip. "Gently," Mike breathed. "He's sensitive." Lucy nodded as she gently squeezed.

Mike had to bite back a groan at the feel of her touching him. It felt even better than he imagined, and she was so tiny compared to him, that if he wasn't careful, Mike would cum far too soon.

"Why don't you put some lotion on your hand baby? This way daddy's cock cam get soft too," he suggested. Lucy nodded eagerly as she grabbed the lotion bottle and pumped it to get some on her hands.

Like she had seen her father do, she rubbed them together to warm it. Once she was satisfied, she wrapped her hand back around the tip.

"Why don't you move your hand up and down?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded as she did just that. Mike once more bit back a groan at the feel. Lucy was so concentrated, biting her lip as she tried to wrap her entire hand around him to no avail.

Mike lasted longer than he thought he would, but his orgasm came so fast and sudden, that he didn't have time to warn her before he came. His cum coated her little hands and her chest while she stopped stroking with wide eyes.

"Dids I hurt you, daddy?" She asked.

"No, baby," Mike assured after he caught his breath. "You know how I touch your kitty and it feels good?" He asked, which earned a nod. "Well, the same thing that happens to you just happened to me. But because I'm a boy, it looks different."

Lucy didn't say anything as she lifted her cum covered hand to her face to sniff it before putting her fingers in her mouth. Mike watched as she did so with wide eyes as she hummed around her fingers. "Tastes like my juice!" She exclaimed happily.

"Do you like the taste?" Mike asked.

"Mhmm!" Licy nodded. "Is really good!" Mike grinned as he cleaned her up and continued Lotion Time for her, rubbing her clit vigorously to bring her to an orgasm.

This time, when he got hard again at the sight of her, Lucy in insisted on stroking his cock again so it didn't look angry anymore.

This was all so perfect.

~

Lotion Time soon evolved into mutual orgasms. Especially when it was a holiday or birthday, Mike and Lucy would wait for Adam to be distracted before sneaking off.

Lucy got better and better with practice, and Mike always came hard for her. Lucy also made it a point to clean her hand by licking it, which would only make Mike wish he could come again and again just to soak her.

As the years went by, Lucy learned in school that boys weren't supposed to touch her in her private area. However, Lucy loved it whenever her father rubbed her clit. She had experimented on her own, but decided that her father did it better.

True to her word, the girl kept it a secret. She didn't want her father to get in trouble, and she didn't want to be taken away from him. So she kept their Lotion Time to herself.

Though, as she got older, they dispensed with the lotion completely and just got to the fun part. For her tenth birthday, Mike had something different in mind. As he put her to bed that night, and as she lay nude on her bed, Mike introduced her to oral sex.

"It feels even better than when I rub your kitty," he assured as he knelt between her legs. "Just lay back and keep quiet." Lucy nodded as she looked down at her father.

She had cleaned herself very good when she took a shower, so she wasn't concerned that it was dirty. Lucy was good at keeping her moans quiet whenever Mike rubbed her off. But as she felt the swipe of his tongue, the little girl was hard pressed to keep a high pitched keen from leaving her lips.

"Daddy!" She squealed quietly. Mike hummed a moan as he finally got to taste her beautiful little pussy. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he devoured her. His flicked his tongue vigorously across her lips before carefully inserting it.

Lucy cover her mouth her her hand as she found herself rolling her hips onto her daddy's tongue. It felt so good, so much better than just him touching her. Mike rubbed her clit in time with his tongue to ensure maximum please for his little girl.

Mike was hard in his pants, but he ignored it as he ate his daughter out. She was so perfect, she always had been. Even when she was naughty, she was perfect. It didn't take long for Lucy to cum, but that didn't stop Mike from continuing his ministrations.

"Too much," Lucy moaned. "Daddy, I-" the young girl shuddered as Mike slowly added a finger inside of her. It felt so good, it ached just a little, but with his tongue and thumb working magic, Lucy was able to ignore it.

Mike got a little carried away, as he inserted his pointer finger. However, Lucy didn't seem to mind as she continued to roll her hips. His tongue and jaw was sore, but Mike didn't stop. This night was all about his little girl.

Lucy came a second time with two fingers in her pussy. And after that night, a new game was invented.

Only, this time, her father didn't only touch her clit, but he fingered her too. Mike explained that he'd only taste her on special occasions, so as to keep it extra special.

Not long into their new game, Lucy expressed a desire to move forward. Which was how Mike had to bite his fist as Lucy suckled the head of his cock. "Oh, Lu," he whispered as he resisted the urge to buck his hips into her mouth.

Lucy preened from where she knelt between his legs. Her pussy was dripping as she sucked the tip of her father's cock and stroked the rest of it. Looking up at her father's pleasure ridden face, Lucy couldn't help the wicked thought that crossed her mind.

At age ten, Lucy sucked her father's cock, and managed to swallow his cum for the first time. Of course, it wouldn't be the last.

Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are spicing up in this one, enjoy!

At age 12, Lucy was a proper cockslut. She was able to take more of her father's cock down her throat, and three of his fingers. Mike still couldn't believe his luck. As she got older, the more willing, and almost desperate, Lucy became for him.

Whenever Adam was with friends, the two spent the day naked. Lucy's body was changing, and she had begun to develop breasts. She also had her first period, which meant that Mike wouldn't touch her during that time.

However, Lucy fully enjoyed touch her father.

One day, she insisted she could swallow more of his cock. Lucy wanted to take it all, but she could only get half way. She didn't have a large gag reflex, so she just had to learn how to relax her throat more.

With Adam off with his friends for the day, Lucy took advantage. Kneeling between her father's legs felt so natural to the girl now. She knew that this was wrong, or at least, that she shouldn't be doing this.

However, Lucy didn't care. The young girl loved her father, and she loved what they did. Mike didn't hurt her whenever they did this, and she always felt safe. If she was feeling moody and didn't want their Special Time, then Mike left her alone.

Starting off with the basics, Lucy wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and began to playful tongue at the head. "Tease," Mike groaned. Lucy giggled lightly as she went a little deeper.

She focused on keeping her throat relaxed and breathing through her nose. She got about half way before coming up for a deep breath. Saliva dripped from her lips and she was quick to wipe it before she went down again.

Mike kept his hands to himself, knowing his daughter was determined to do this on her own. Though it was difficult because her mouth felt heavenly. As much as Mike wanted to, he wasn't going to fuck her yet.

They weren't up to that level yet, and besides, he wanted to wait umtil she was a little older. Maybe she didn't want to be fucked yet, and Mike would respect that. He always respected her boundaries.

He knew how lucky he was to even be able to do this. Sometimes, when she'd pass him in the kitchen, Mike would wrap an arm around her and press his tumb against her panties.

Lucy enjoyed only wearing skirts and dresses, so it made for easy access to Mike. Even at age 12, Lucy was a slut for her father. Cumming on his fingers in the kitchen where Adam could walk in at any second.

The two had gotten to a point where they'd use their Special Time if they were feeling frustrated that day. Mike took that time when work had been stressful to bury his face in his daughter's pussy and make her cum on his tongue.

Thankfully, again, Adam was none-the-wiser. He knew his twin and father had a special relationship. Lucy was less annoying, now that she was older, but he didn't mind when the two left him alone to go off and do whatever the hell they did.

Lucy focused hard as she slowly took more of her father's cock down her throat. She breathed slowly as she moved down, pushing past her gag reflex when she choked for a moment. Mike almost pulled her up, but the 12 year old kept going anyway.

After a few moments, Lucy reached her goal. Mike moaned lowly at the sight of his daughter's mouth wrapped around his entire cock. The girl stayed there for a few moments, simply breathing as she preened to herself for this big accomplishment.

After another few moments, Lucy pulled back and grinned up at her father. "I did it!" Her jaw was sore and her voice was a bit scratchy, however, she didn't care.

"Such a good girl, Lu!" Mike replied with a smile of his own. He was proud of her, as he knew she wanted to be able to do this. Sparing her father another smile, Lucy proceeded to bring her mouth back o to her father's cock and suck him off eagerly.

Lucy was more confident in her skills now that she was older, and she had gotten quite good at making her father cum. Mike no longer spiked her drinks with his cum since she learned to suck him off, so whenever she wanted a taste, the 12 year old went straight to him.

Mike groaned at the feel as he now carded his fingers through her blonde hair. The older she got, the more she took after her mother. Besides looks, the only other thing Lucy inherited from Anna was being a slut.

Only, Lucy would be faithful to Mike. The girl deepthroated her father as he came down her throat with a loud groan. Afterwards, Mike fingered his 12 year old daughter until she let out a sharp cry and came on his fingers.

~

At 13, Lucy wasn't the only one experiencing puberty. Adam was growing up too, and with it came challenges. Such as his random hard ons. One night as he woke up to get a drink of water, Adam could feel his cock getting hard.

Grumbling, the boy tried to will it away. It usually worked in the past and it would go down and he could continue on his way. However, this night was different.

No matter how hard he tried, Adam's cock wouldn't go down.

In a panic, the boy went to the only person he could think of. Opening his twin's bedroom door, he walked into her room and shook her awake. Lucy woke up with a groan and blinked up sleepily. "What?" She asked.

"I know this is weird, but look!" Adam whispered. Lucy looked down to where he gestured and saw his cock bulging in his boxers. "It won't go down."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lucy asked. However, she had a hard time taking her eyes away from his crotch once she saw it. While Lucy previously hadn't shown any interest in her twin, she wouldn't deny her curiosity.

"I don't know," Adam replied, his voice tight as he shifted on his feet. "It usually goes away, but this one won't." He was embarrassed to go to his twin, but he didn't feel comfortable going to their father. "You and dad are close, so I thought maybe you would know what to do."

Mike hadn't really had an official 'talk' with them, but he had explained enough for them to know what would happen to their bodies. What Adam didn't know, was that after the talk, Lucy sucked their father off while he fingered her.

"Okay," she said as she finally looked back up at him. "Dad showed me what helps, but you gotta trust me." Adam nodded in return so Lucy sat up and turned so she was sitting on her bed. She pulled him closer to her and pulled down his underwear.

Adam's cock, obviously, was not as big as their father's. However, he was a bit longer, and that excited Lucy. Adam felt anxious as his twin eyed his cock for a moment before she spat in her hand and gently wrapped it around his cock.

Adam groaned at the feeling and bucked his hips forward. It felt so good, already, it felt so good. Lucy smiled at his reaction before she began to slowly move her hand up and down, squeezing it from time to time.

Lucy was already getting wet from where she sat, but she resisted the urge to touch herself. Mike had made her come twice that night, so she knew she could hold off. This was about helping her twin.

The two continued like that for a while, Adam groaning softly as his twin jerked him off. However, her hand disappeared after a few moments. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.

Lucy by now was soaking wet in her panties and couldn't resist what she did next. Her twin's cock was so enticing, she just had to have a taste.

Adam covered his mouth to muffle the loud moan that bubbled out of him as Lucy took his cock in ber mouth. She moved from the bed and knelt on the ground to get a better angle. Again, despite her desire, Lucy started slow so as not to overwhelm him further.

But once she built a rhythm, Lucy bobbed her head faster as she sucked him off. She pulled back to get some air when Adam grabbed the back of her head. "Wait," he said as he pushed her back down.

The 13 year old thrusted clumsily into his twin's mouth, not wanting her to stop. Lucy relaxed her throat and let Adam messily fuck her throat. What Adam didn't know, was that his twin barely had a gag reflex, and that she had previously let their father fuck her throat that night.

Mike had been in a bit of a sour mood from work, and ended up being a little more rough than normal with Lucy. Though, the girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she came faster than ever on his fingers when he fucked her throat roughly. Afterwards, Lucy told him that she had really enjoyed it when he just held her head and took what he wanted.

Her admission earned her another orgasm as he ate her out with three fingers inside.

Adam held her head as he unknowingly cooed what he father had done to her previously that night. Muffled groans and wet gurgling filled the room as Adam thrusted in his sister's mouth.

By now, Lucy didn't care if Adam saw as she began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, whimpering and moaning around his cock.

Though, soon enough, without warning, Adam came down her throat.

At first, she coughed at how unexpected it was. Mike always warned her when he was close and when he was about to cum. However, again, Lucy relaxed and swallowed her twin's cum.

Once he was done, Adam pulled away from her as he panted. Lucy wiped her mouth with a smile as she leaned back on her legs. "Feel better?" Adam nodded in return. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

One that would benefit them both.

~

Adam covered his mouth as Lucy enthusiastically sucked him off. They were at school in an out of order staff bathroom. It had been out of order for years, so the twins didn't worry.

Lucy had made the suggestion that Adam seek her out if his hard on wouldn't go away. That was how Lucy was on her knees for her twin as she brought him to an orgasm.

Adam didn't ask her how she knew how to do this, because the boy honestly didn't care. Every time they did this, Lucy made it a point to swallow his cum. It wasn't as good as their father's, but Lucy liked it nonetheless.

Adam found that he really enjoyed the sight of his sister on her knees, and really enjoyed the fact that she was quiet. Finally, Adam found a way to shut his loud twin up. Besides, Lucy looked so pretty with his cock between her lips.

Of course, her new relationship with Adam didn't take away her absolute love she had for her father and his cock. Lucy fully embraced and enjoyed the dynamic she had with her twin and father.

Being on her knees became natural to then13 year old, it didn't matter who she got on her knees for either.

Lucy Hodge was a cockslut at 13, and she was good at it.

~

Three blissful years passed, and the twins were now 16. Lucy still got on her knees, and was still fingered by her father. But now that sje was older, Lucy had her eye on something else.

It was her friends that did it. Claiming that they lost their virginities already. While Lucy had them beat in experience, that was one thing she still retained.

After school she left to go home. Adam was staying behind to work on a project, so Lucy would have the house to herself if their father wasn't home. Though, before she left, Lucy got on her knees for her twin for the second time that day and let him roughly fuck her throat.

By now, Adam knew it was beyond wrong to be getting blowjobs from his twin, but he didn't care. It was so much easier than trying to chase other girls around. Why do that when his twin was more than willing to satisfy him?

Once home, she called out for her father and grinned when she heard his voice. This was perfect. Skipping to the kitchen, Lucy greeted her father with a kiss. She had used a travel toothbrush kit to brush her teeth after sucking her twin off, so it wasn't weird as she straddled her father.

When she was 14, the topic of kissing came up, and Mike had been willing to show her how. Now at 16, Lucy was a pro at that too. The girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she kissed him deeply.

Mike moaned as she grinded onto his lap as he flicked his tongue along her lips. Their tongues danced together as the father and daughter kissed passionately. "Adam is staying after school," Licy breathed as Mike began to trail kisses down her neck. "Won't be home 'til four."

Mike hummed as he began to pull up her top. Lucy was developing into a beautiful woman. She had naturally curly sandy blond hair, piercing green eyes, and beautifully tan skin. Even at 16, she was proving to be a very shapely girl.

She had an hourglass figure, and had C cup breasts. Her mother was a natural DD, so Lucy had the potential to develop a bigger size. Now that she was older, Mike was hard pressed to leave her alone.

"Daddy," she moaned as he took off her bra and began suckling at her nipples. "Daddy, I want you to make love to me." She said.

Mike paused in his movements to look up at her. "What?"

"There's no one else I want to lose it to," she continued. "I trust you, and love you daddy. I want to feel you in me." Mike couldn't believe it. He didn't think she'd ever want to go there and he was perfectly alright with that.

Mike knew he was just lucky he got to even touch her and kiss his daughter. But now she claimed she wanted him inside her? To take that last shred of innocence from her?

Now that she was older, Mike knew that she must really want it, or else she wouldn't have said it. So, he nodded in return which earned him a squeal and a kiss.

The two went to Mike's room and got undressed. Lucy knelt before her father and began to expertly suck him off. She hallowed her cheeks and twirled her tongue the way he liked for a while before he pulled her up.

Mike had his teen daughter lay on the bed as he mapped out her body with his lips. Laying between Lucy's legs, Mike began to lick her pussy. Lucy moaned shamelessly at the feeling of her father's tongue.

He didn't do this part often, so it was always a treat when he did. Mike set to work on making his daughter cum on his tongue, moaning his title like the whore she was.

The father then set on the task of fingering her. With three fingers in, Lucy came again, shuddering. Satisfied with her state, Mike leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to fish out a condom.

Rolling it onto himself, Mike hovered above his daughter and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll go slow, baby," he promised. "Tell me if it hurts or it's too much."

"I will," Lucy nodded. "I trust you, daddy." Leaning down to kiss her, Mike lined up at her entrance and began to push in. Lucy whimpered at the initial intrusion, however, she merely tightened her legs around his waist to urge him on.

Slowly, Mike finally hilted inside his daughter. Lucy pulled from their kiss to smile and nearly laugh. "I did it," she whispered. "You feel so good in me." It didn't even hurt really. It just ached a bit, but she was sure it would go away.

Mike smiled back as he began to pull out. Slowly, he thrusted back inside and watched as Lucy's eyes rolled as she moaned. Smirking at her reaction, Mike gradually picked up the pace. This was all about his little girl, and she asked for him to make love to her.

If she liked this, then Mike would finally get the chance to properly fuck her later.

Mike kissed her neck, careful not to leave any marks as he thrusted sweetly inside of her. She felt so good, so tight and warm. Licy clung to her father as she rolled her hips to match his thrusts. She reached for his hands and soon found them.

The father and daughter laced their hands together as they made love for the first time.

~

Lucy was insatiable after that.

Mike was careful with her, though, always so careful. However, as the months went on, Lucy insisted she could take more. So, when Adam spent the night at a friends, Lucy didn't let him leave without letting him fuck her throat, she went to her father.

After being slow and gentle, Mike sped up his thrusts. He was sitting upright on the couch with her daughter firmly on his cock. She was facing him and had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ready, baby?" He asked.

"Please, daddy," she whimpered. Nodding, Mike took hold of her hips and kept her in place as he moved her up a bit.

"Remember, you asked for this, Lucy," Mike warned. "Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." Lucy nodded frantically, so Mike began to speed up his thrusts.

Holding his daughter in place, Mike fucked up into his daughter roughly. Skin slapped skin as the teen cried out in pleasure. "Oh, daddy!" She shouted. "Yes!"

Mike grunted as he continued his assault. The sounds were obscene, Lucy was so wet as she took her father's cock and his punishing pace. Her tits bounced up and down with each thrust as she threw her head back and moaned.

After that day, Mike ensured her fucked his daughter good whenever she wanted. Lucy really was a slut as she begged her father to fuck her every morning before school.

While she loved her father and loved everything they did together, she wanted more. And she knew how to get it.

~

Adam covered Lucy's mouth with his hand as he fucked her against the wall. She convinced him that it was okay and had even taken one of their father's condoms to school with her.

Like when she sucked him off, Adam was rough with her from the start, and Lucy absolutely loved it. Her eyes rolled back as she came on her twin's cock and he released into the condom not long after.

This was the start of something great, Lucy could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to you like Adam's inclusion in this? Originally, I was thinking of keeping it between just Lucy and Mike.
> 
> But the urge to write the twins together was just... <3 <3
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really grown to love these three. They're my favorites to write so far.

Lucy was careful. While she enjoyed how things turned out, she wasn't sure if Mike and Adam would like knowing she fucked them both. She didn't want to give up the amazing thing they had going.

More often than not, Lucy and Adam would fuck at school while Mike snuck in her room at night or vice versa. The out of order bathroom became the twins' go-to spot, as no one used it, and hardly anyone even knew it was there anymore. Which made it a perfect place for the twins.

They had a thick cloth there to keep Lucy quiet whenever Adam fucked her. Despite being so young, Adam was not gentle with his twin. He had a dominant streak that came through whenever he was alone with his sister.

Lucy, despite being a bit of a brat always submitted to her twin. She knew better than to go too far, as it usually earned her a rough fuck and she wasn't allowed to cum. If she did, Adam would stop.

While Mike was rough, he was still gentle with her at the same time. Adam was just pure dominant over her and Lucy absolutely loved it. Adam was a handsome young man, taking after Mike with his brown hair and blue eyes.

Mike was still thicker, but Adam was longer. If you asked Lucy to pick who was better, the girl couldn't say. She loved her father and twin too much to choose.

Mike had never remarried since he divorced Anna. She was no longer in the picture once she married her boss and had a kid with him. Anna still thought of her twins, but she left them in Mike's care, not knowing that he groomed their daughter and had been fucking her for the past two years.

Anna had no idea that Lucy was an insatiable cockslut for both her twin and father. Part of Mike did wonder if things would have been the same had Anna stayed. But he wouldn't trade the relationship he had with his daughter for the world.

~

While Lucy was careful, she and Adam didn't expect their father to find out about them. When the two were 17, they had the house to themselves one day. Their father was working a bit late, as he had a deadline due.

So, the twins took advantage. They got home from school and were practically all over each other. They kissed hungrily as Adam stripped his twin and groped her breasts. She grew to a nice DD to match her mother, but retained her hourglass figure.

Her ass was bubbly and perky, which made it perfect for Adam to smack. Lucy moaned into his mouth as he rained smacks onto her bottom. Lucy had made it a point to tease Adam during the school day and that had gotten the boy worked up.

Bringing her to the kitchen island, Adam bent her over as he quickly undressed and ripped open a condom. "You teased me all day," he whispered in her ear. "Now take your punishment." With that, he thrusted into his twin and set a rough pace.

"Fuck!" Lucy shouted as skin slapped skin. She clawed for purchase on the marble countertop, but found none. They were facing the door as they fucked. "Adam!" She squealed as he hit her g-spot.

The twins were so wrapped up in their pleasure that they hadn't noticed that their father had returned until it was too late. Mike dropped his bag in surprise at the scene before him.

The noise caught the twins by surprise as Adam stopped fucking Lucy. Upon seeing her father, Lucy looked about ready to cry. She had been so careful, so good. And now they knew, and it soon became too much for her.

She stood up and Adam pulled out of her. Looking at her twin and father, who were also her lovers, Lucy's eyes watered. Covering her mouth, Lucy ran from the kitchen with a small cry.

She hurried to her room and slammed the door shut. Lucy threw on her robe and buried her face into her pillows and sobbed. She knew that it would all end, that it would all come tumbling down.

Both Adam and Mike would stop loving her like this, and Lucy didn't know what she would do with herself. She felt dirty, having been caught. She felt unclean and unworthy for letting her desires get the better of her.

A part of her couldn't help but think it. And once the thought took root, the distraught teen couldn't let it go. Maybe this was for the best, this was wrong.

As much as she loved her twin and father, this dynamic between them was wrong. But instead of hating the two men, Lucy could only blame herself.

~

"Perhaps it would be wise to put some clothes on," Mike said at last. Adam nodded as he redressed. The two went into the living room where they sat a considerable distance away from one another.

An awkward silence loomed over the father and son. Neither of them knew what to say, really. "Don't punish her," Adam blurted out at last. "It wasn't her fault. I knew it was wrong, and I didn't stop it. I knew I should have, but I got carried away. So, don't blame her, blame me."

While Adam and Lucy weren't the closest when this all started, he didn't want his sister to get in trouble. In the time that they'd been together, Adam grew to really love his twin. In a way twins shouldn't.

Mike was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "The truth is, I don't blame you," he said. "If anything, this is all my fault."

"How?" Adam questioned.

"Well," Mike began. "Truth of the matter is; I had been touching Lucy since you both were five."

"What?!" Adam cried. "Dad!"

"It started out small!" Mike defended. "I would never hurt her, never. If she said anything to stop me, I would have stopped. Believe me, I know it's fucked up, but I just couldn't stop myself. It was all slow, and she seemed so eager. I didn't even fuck her until she was sixteen, an age where she could make that choice for herself."

Adam blinked as he looked at his hands. That's what they did when they snuck off together when they were kids. That's why they were so close, and why Lucy seemed to be attached to Mike's hip.

"So, all the time you two would go off together, you'd touch her?" Mike nodded. Adam leaned back on the couch as he took this all in. "So the reason she's always been so good at this was because of you?"

"Yes," Mike nodded again. "It started slow, just touches. If she didn't want it that day, I wouldn't do it. Believe me, Adam, I tried to stop. I know it was wrong, but, well… you've seen her." He sighed. "The way she looks, so full of innocence and trust and love. How, despite how rough you may get with her, she'll just smile so sweetly at you when your done."

Adam knew what he was talking about. "And she'll just look at you like your her entire world," he agreed. "I love her, dad," Adam admitted. "I love her more than I should, but I do. It's more than just the sex to me. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but if I wanted someone for that, I could find a girl willing. But, Lucy…"

"I know," Mike nodded. "Lucy is one of a kind, and I love her too. Why do you think i never remarried? Because I love her, and I know I have her."

"It's why I never dated," Adam agreed. The father and son glanced at each other with small smiles. "So, what do we do?"

Mike sighed as he looked up to the stairs. "I think we should go up there and speak to her about this. In all honesty, I don't mind sharing her. I know you love her, and I'm sure she loves you."

"And if she's happy with both of us…" Adam trailed off.

"Then we keep her," Mike stated. "After all, she's our world."

"Just like we're hers."

The two got up and went upstairs to talk to Lucy, knowing that their dynamic would change. Possibly, for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment!! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments I've received! I'm so glad you all are enjoying my twisted little story.
> 
> I want to thank DuskWolf for giving me this idea. I originally wasn't going to explore this, but it seemed too delicious to pass up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike and Adam quietly opened Lucy's bedroom door. Their hearts broke at hearing her cries as she kept her face buried in her pillows. Mike went in firsts and sat on the bed. Feeling the bed dip, Lucy looked up.

Her tears renewed at the sight of her father. Mike only opened his arms in return, bracing himself as she practically dove into them. "I'm sorry, daddy, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's okay," Mike soothed as he ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright, Lu. I'm not mad." Lucy sniffled as she calmed down a bit.

"You're not?" She asked quietly.

"No," Mike replied. "Do I look mad?" Lucy pulled away a bit enough to see his face.

"No," Lucy replied. "But I… I ruined everything! I know I shouldn't be with Adam when I have you, but I couldn't help it Daddy."

"It's okay, Lucy," Adam voiced from where he stood. She looked up at her twin, surprised he was there. "I came to you, remember? All those years ago, I came to you for help, and you helped me. You help me everyday, you didn't ruin anything."

"Your brother is right," Mike agreed. "You didn't ruin anything, baby. If fact, Adam and I talked." A pit settled in Lucy's stomach as she prepared for the worst. "We both love you, sweetheart, so very much. Much more than a father and twin should love you, but we do. And we'd like to continue, as we are or maybe even go a little further, if you're willing."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at her twin and father. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had fully expected this to all end, yet here they were asking if she wanted to continue.

"What do you say, sis?" Adam asked with a small, crooked, smile. "Will you still have us?" Looking back to her father, Lucy couldn't help but grin as she leaned up and kissed him so passionately that they nearly fell off the bed.

Mike chuckled into her lips as he kissed her back. However, she pulled away from her father to reach out for her twin. Adam walked over and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, gently, almost, as if she truly was his lover.

And now, she was.

~

There was an adjustment period that the three went through. They still didn't do it completely openly, but neither of them hid it. The most common thing for them to see was Lucy in one of their laps as they made out.

Adam often awoke for school to seeing Lucy straddling their father at the kitchen table. Their lips would be locked in an intense kiss before they broke apart upon hearing him enter.

Lucy always wore a beaming smile for her lovers. Feeling so lucky to have the relationship she did with her twin and father.

Adam and Lucy were going to be graduating High School soon, and the twins couldn't wait. The three planned on something special to celebrate, however, those plans were damped a bit by a new development.

Upon realizing she was completely missing out on their lives, Anna contacted them and asked if she could be there to see her twins graduate. The twins hesitated, as they had once resented their mother.

Because she left, things had been so different. However, it was because she left that they were able to have this little love nest together. No doubt Anna would have had Mike thrown in jail if she caught him touch little Lucy, and then Lucy wouldn't have been bold enough or skilled enough to be there for Adam when he needed her.

In all honesty, they should thank their mother for leaving and allowing them to love each other how they were meant to.

So, the three agreed. If only to do just that without going into details.

Anna about cried when she saw her children again after so long. Lucy was a beautiful girl, 18, and curvy as could be and a mini version of her. Adam was a strong boy, also 18, with lean muscles and a medium build that suited the boy just fine.

Anna was none-the-wiser to just how close Lucy and Adam were when they met with their mother again. They had lunch together, just the three of them, to catch up after all the time that had passed.

Adam wore navy dress pants and an off white dress shirt while Lucy wore a flowy summer dress. The twins sat next to each other, and as the lunch went on, it was Adam who had a wicked idea.

As the three conversed, Adam placed his hand on Lucy's knee. That in itself didn't startle the girl as she subtly leaned into her twin's touch. However, her heart sped up as his hand slowly inched up her dress before resting over her bare pussy.

Adam would have growled if he could when he realized she hadn't worn panties. It was almost like she was hoping he'd do just this. Using his thumb as he took a sip of his drink, Adam gently rubbed her clit as Lucy fought to keep her face neutral and her breathing even.

Anna didn't notice the change as she spoke of what she had been up to. She did her best to leave out as much as she could about her husband and their half sister. "So, you two are graduating, that's exciting, hmm?" Anna questioned.

"Yes," Adam agreed. "Lucy and I are glad to be leaving high school."

"Have you two thought of what collages you want to attend?"

"Something local," Adam replied. "We don't want to be too far from home. Plus, it'll make it easier finance wise. It would be cheaper to stay with dad than to move into a dorm."

They had already discussed it. It mostly came down to Lucy not wanting to be too far from her daddy. And Adam wanted to be at the same college as his twin so he could keep an eye on her.

"I see," Anna hummed. "Well, what if you two came to the university not far from where I live? Get out of this city and experience something new?"

"And leave dad?" Lucy asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"I'm sure your father will be fine," Anna replied. "He'll have to let you go someday, after all." She laughed. Unaware of what she had just done with her dismissive words.

Adam stopped touching his twin as he looked at his mother. She seemed so hopeful and even pleased with herself. As if she expected them to accept and move away with her. "You two can live with me and Spencer if you don't want a dorm. And that way you can also meet Marnie and we can all make up for some lost time."

"But what about dad?" Lucy asked again, her voice small. No matter how old she would get, Lucy would always love her father. He was her first everything, and she never wanted to leave him.

"Your father will be fine," Anna dismissed again. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you two out of his hair." She laughed. "I think he's spent long enough with you anyway, it's only fair I get to spend time with you as well."

Lucy felt about ready to cry at hearing her mother talk about her daddy like that. Though, under her sadness, anger bloomed within her. Gently taking Adam's hand out from under her dress, Lucy stood up as she regarded her mother with narrowed eyes.

"You just want us to leave daddy like you did!" She hissed at her mother. "We've been so happy together all this time. Daddy has raised us right, and we're happy staying together. Here you come out of nowhere, coming into our home and throwing your better life in our faces and then expect us to want to move away with you?"

Lucy gave her mother a disgusted look.

"You left daddy, and you left us," she continued. "We're happier without you here, Anna. So why don't you do what you do best." Anna gasped at hearing her daughter refer to her by her name. "And get out."

"Now wait just a second, young lady," Anna said sternly as she rose from her chair.

"I said get out!" Lucy shouted. "We don't want you here. You've missed out on 18 years of our lives, you have no business being here now."

"Is this the kind of parenting your father has done?" Anna asked as she looked at the two. "Regardless of our relationship, I am your mother."

"You gave birth to us," Adam agreed as he stood with his twin. "But you're not our mother. While you were off having an affair, Dad was there for us. As Lucy said, we're happier without you here. So why don't you just leave."

Anna looked between her twins before her eyes watered. "Mike had poisoned you against me,"

"How we feel for you was your own doing," Lucy replied coldly. "Maybe things would have been different if you didn't leave us for another man." She squared her shoulders and looked her mother in the eye. "Now leave, we don't want to see you again. We've been better off without you."

A tear fell down Anna's cheek as she grabbed her purse and nearly fled the house. Once sure that she was gone, all the anger drained from Lucy. "Oh, Adam," she cried as she turned to hold him. "The way she spoke about daddy…"

"I know," Adam replied. "You were right, everything you said to her was right. We don't need her, it's just the three of us, Lucy. Just the three of us."

"Forever?" Lucy asked.

"Forever," Adam agreed. Lucy looked up at her twin and stood on her tiptoes as he leaned down to kiss her. 

That afternoon, the twins made love, lacing their hands together as they sealed their promise.

~

While Adam was sweet with Lucy that day, he was anything but when he ducked her for the last time in their bathroom at the school. Lucy moaned and whimpered into the gag that was tied around her mouth.

Adam had her bent over the sink so she could see her tits bounce up and down with the force of his thrusts. Adam grunted as he spanked her ass once, twice, three times as he fucked her.

Her ass jiggled with each violent thrust as Lucy's eyes rolled as she came on her twin's cock. Adam grunted again and sped up his thrusts before spilling into the condom.

After the graduation ceremony, the three went home and began to celebrate. Lucy was straddling her father as she kissed him passionately while Adam watched. The two had a surprise for Lucy that night.

Mike was slow as he undressed her, kissing down her body. Flipping her onto her stomach, Mike made quick work of his own clothes. Adam undressed from where he sat in Mike's room so that they were all nude.

"Now, Luce," Mike began. "Adam and I want to do something special for you tonight."

"Like what?" She asked. Adam stood up and walked to the bed to run a hand down his twin's back.

"We want to share you," he replied. "Dad told me that you've been curious, and that you also want to explore your own body more."

"So, we figured we'd kill two birds with one stone," Mike agreed. Lucy rolled onto her back so she could look at them.

"Really?" She asked. Mike nodded and she smiled. That was how Lucy found herself between the two. Adam's fingers in her pussy and Mike's in her ass.

It felt beyond amazing, not just their fingers, but the fact that Lucy was sandwiched between her twin and father while they pleasured her. Turning her head, Adam and Lucy kissed passionately as the two sped up their fingers.

Lucy moaned into her twin's mouth before breaking the kiss to turn and kiss her father. After a few moments, Mike pulled away. "Are you ready baby?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy," Lucy nodded. The two pulled away from her and Mike had Lucy get on her hands and knees. Adam wouldn't be doing anything for this part, so he moved to be where his sister's head was.

Grabbing a condom, Mike rolled it onto himself and grabbed the bottle of lube. Coating himself generously, Mike lined up at her entrance. "I'll go slow," Mike promised. "At any point, tell me if it hurts or you want to stop."

"I will," Lucy nodded. "I trust you, Daddy." Nodding back even though she couldn't see. With that, slowly, Mike moved forward and pushed the tip of his cock into his daughter's ass. It was the only hole she hadn't given to him, and now she no longer was a virgin.

Adam pet her hair and face to soothe her as her face scrunched up a bit. However, Lucy relaxed and continued to breathe evenly. It hurt a bit, though it ached even more. The 18 year old was determined, though.

Slowly, Mike finally was fully inside. He groaned at the tightness, but he looked to Lucy. "How are you doing, baby?"

Lucy panted as she smiled up at her twin who smiled back. "Good," she replied. "I did it, I did it." She sounded like a kid again as she had her father's cock in her ass.

"Such a good girl," Mike praised. Slowly, he pulled back and thrusted inside. Mike was slow as he thrusted, though he gradually picked up the pace. Lucy began to moan at the feeling as she loosened up.

"You think you're ready?" Adam asked. Lucy nodded in return, so Mike carefully pulled out so that Adam could get into position under his twin. As Adam entered his sister's pussy, Mike slowly took her ass.

Lucy moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full. Taken by the two men she loved the most. The father and son moved in tandem with one another as they fucked her. Gradually, they picked up the pace until Lucy was practically reduced to a moaning mess.

Lucy came twice that night, and a new hole was christened by her father. The man who started it all. It was rare, to lose all of your virginity to the same man, spanning over many years.

~

Mike rolled his eyes with a smirk when he heard his children fucking in the next room. Honestly, the two were at it like rabbits, not that Mike really cared. True to their word, Adam and Lucy stayed at home for college.

They went to the same one, and because they didn't look a like, the twins were able to date in public. Mike was a little jealous, but Lucy was happy, and that's what mattered.

As time went on and Lucy got older, she began to crave something. While she was living the perfect life, she couldn't help but want more. She just wasn't sure how she wanted to broach the subject.

As her twin fucked her ass, Lucy thought of what it would be like. To have an even bigger family. A family that was into what they were.

Lucy wanted to get pregnant.

~

There was a lot of research involved once the boys knew of her desires. Considering Adam and Lucy were twins, there was a high chance that there could be abnormalities in the child. And with Mike being her father, the risk was lowered but remained.

However, Lucy wanted it so bad.

Mike and Adam wanted to give Lucy the world, but there was such a big risk. Neither of them wanted anything to go wrong, and they didn't want her hurt.

Every time they had sex, both Mike and Adam wore condoms. Even when they fucked her ass, they were careful and had safe sex. Mike sighed, as he waited.

One of the first things they did was get tested for any diseases. Not just sexual ones, but they were checked over in a physical. Mike wanted to make sure they were all healthy before they even considered Lucy's desire.

Mike was nervous, more so than Adam and definitely more than Lucy.

He didn't regret what he did that shaped the relationships he had with his children. However, he hesitated on giving Lucy this. He would be both father and grandfather to her children, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

The idea was pleasing, having a brood of incestual love. However, the reality, while pleasing, had a severe risk.

One Mike wasn't sure he was ready to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Anna would get hers. What do you guys think of this?
> 
> Let me know, I love hearing from you. X
> 
> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a doosy in the beginning, but read on and let me know what you think!

All of them were healthy and clean. Now there was only so much Mike could do to try and stall the inevitable conversation they were going to have. The man loved his children, especially Lucy, but he wasn't sure if this was the right step to take.

However, Lucy was so set on it. She wanted a child of her own, and she wanted one with either one of them. Lucy didn't want to bare anyone else's child. Either she carried her twin or her father's child or she never had one at all.

But, oh, how Lucy wanted children.

However, Lucy wasn't stupid. Despite her amazing home life, she had always gotten good grades. And now that she was in college, Lucy was doing well, as she studied science and art. With her interest in science, she looked into what she wanted.

She knew that her daddy was the most worried about it. So, Lucy wanted to do her own research before they had the conversation that would decide their future.

Lucy knew there was a risk. And she wanted to soothe their worries and nerves.

The twins were 23 when they had the conversation with their father. Mike was 38, as he and Anna had them when they were fairly young. "Daddy, I know the risks," Lucy assured. "I've done my research. There's a chance that the child will die or have some abnormality. However, the biggest risk would be if Adam and I had a child because we're twins. But… if you and I did, there's a chance for our child to live."

"I just don't want you hurt," Mike said. "If this doesn't work-"

"Then it doesn't work," Lucy said as she walked over to sit on his lap. "Daddy, I love you, and I want a child with you. You were my first everything, and I want to keep it that way."

Lucy and Mike went back and forth before Mike inevitably caved. He could never deny his daughter anything, as he kissed her and held her. With Mike now on board, Lucy wanted to talk to Adam as well.

While he hadn't expressed it, he did have a lot on his mind. Adam wasn't stupid, he was also smart, and he understood the depth of their relationship. Mike was their father, and he had started this entire thing.

There was part of Adam that wondered how different their lives would have been had Mike never touched Lucy. Would they have been close, or would they have drifted apart?

Mike wasn't exactly gentle, but he was a more gentle lover than Adam. The young man didn't know where his dominant streak came from, but it was there. While he wasn't necessarily jealous of his father, he often thought of their dynamic.

Mike started this, had been all of Lucy's sexual firsts. First lover, first person to finger her, to eat her out, to kiss her, to fuck her throat, to fuck her pussy, and to fuck her ass. Adam assumed that his father would be the first to impregnate his sister as well.

However, Adam also knew there would be risks. Neither of the men wanted Lucy to get hurt. And both knew they really wouldn't be able to deny Lucy for long. The girl had them wrapped around her finger.

But Adam had a few thoughts of his own concerning Lucy's pregnancy.

Before the conversation even began, Adam gathered his twin in his arms and kissed her deeply. Lucy moaned into the kiss and clung to him. Their tongues danced together as Adam held his twin like a real lover would.

"I love you," Adam said into the kiss. "I'm in love with you, Lu. I want you to be happy, and I know having a child would do that." He continued. "There are risks, I know that, and I'm sure you know that."

Adam kissed down her neck as he said his words. Lucy was listening, but she was also enjoying what he was doing to her. This conversation was going very differently than when she spoke to her father.

"But if you want a child, then we can do that," Adam said. "I know dad has always been your first. I know you two have a special bond, but," Adam's hands trailed down her body and under the skirt she wore to begin rubbing her clit.

Lucy moaned at the contact, holding her twin tighter as he got her wet before inserting a finger. She knew Adam was the more dominant of her lovers, but she had no idea he was thinking this way.

While she was being pleasured, Lucy still understood where her twin was headed with this conversation. "We're twins, we have a special bond too. We shared a womb," he sped up his finger as he added a second. "We grew up together," a third. "And we've loved each other. We hid our love from everyone in school, yet we grew closer there."

Adam paused to pull down the sweatpants he wore. Lucy's eyes were closed as she moaned, so she didn't see what he was planning.

"Now we're older," Adam continued. "We don't have to hide anymore. We don't look like twins to others. We can love each other publicly." He brought them to sit on his bed and had Lucy straddle him as he claimed her lips. "And," Adam pulled his fingers free as he lined up. "We can have this child publicly too."

Lucy gasped as she was penetrated. He wasn't wearing a condom as he slowly began to fuck her. However, his slow pace didn't last long as Adam held onto his twin and began his rough pace.

"Imagine it, Lu," Adam groaned. "Having your twin's kid. Maybe because we're twins, we'll have twins together too. Wouldn't you like that? A boy and a girl, like us." Lucy whimpered as he spoke.

She liked the thought of carrying twins of her own. However, there was a part of her that wanted the first time she was fucked without a condom to have been with her father.

Mike had been her first everything, and now Adam took that away. She could tell the difference, could feel the deeper drag as he fucked her. Lucy could do little as she took the rough treatment. Adam grunted as he neared his orgasm.

However, he wanted his twin to cum first. So, he rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts and, as usual, that did the trick. "Adam," Lucy gasped as she came. Adam wasn't far behind as he thrusted upwards once, twice, and three times before he held his sister on his cock and came inside of her.

It felt so strange to Lucy. While not unpleasant, she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Adam held her there for a while, lazily thrusting a few times with the hope that his cum would take. When he began to soften, that was when Adam pulled out.

Lucy layed in his arms for a while as her mind came back to her and she caught her breath. Once she did, she kissed her twin passionately before pulling away and standing up. "I'll think about what you said. Give me some time."

With that, Lucy walked away.

~

The girl cried in the shower as she washed herself off. She loved Adam, she really did, but he did that without consulting her. The reason this all worked was because the three of them worked together.

They had a discussion before taking big steps. Lucy wanted Adam to father at least one of her children, but she wanted Mike to give her her first. Lucy wanted her daddy to be the first to love her in this way.

And Adam took that away.

She washed herself, trying to expel as much of his cum as possible from her before getting out of the shower and drying off. Quickly drying her hair to the best of her abilities, Lucy headed to the store.

_ I'm sorry, Adam _ , she thought.  _ But you went too far with this _ .

Lucy bought and used a contraceptive to hopefully stop a pregnancy from happening. She loved her twin, she did. She was in love with him like he was her. But Lucy was also in love with her father.

And she wanted Mike to give her her first child. Not Adam.

~

Five days passed since Adam fucked her. While Lucy didn't ignore him, she didn't have sex with him either. Lucy claimed to be on her period, so she didn't want to be intimate for a while.

After nearly two weeks, Lucy approached her father. Adam was off at work, as he had gotten a job to help his father out even though they were well off financially. So it meant that the two were alone.

Mike was in his office when Lucy entered and straddled him. "Lu-" she cut him off with a searing and sensual kiss. He held her hips as he kissed her back, letting their tongues intertwine.

"Make love to me," Lucy whispered. "I want you to make love to me, daddy." She gently ground her hips onto his. "Please, I want you to. And I want you to do it bare."

Mike was hesitant, but he had agreed that he would do it. So, he brought them to his room where he took his time and mapped out his daughter's body. While it was charted territory, Mike still loved going up and down her body.

Lucy knew the difference between her lovers. Her twin fucked her, while he loved her, Adam fucked her. Mike, her father, her daddy, loved her, and while he would still fuck her, he would also let her feel loved.

Mike made love, Adam fucked.

As the father and daughter made love, Lucy sent a prayer up to whatever god would listen that she would have a child. As Mike came into his daughter, he sent a prayer that should she have a child, that they be normal and that Lucy didn't get hurt.

~

Lucy fucked Mike twice more that night, all without a condom. With Adam at work, Lucy hoped she had conceived that night. She would always love her twin, but she would not bare his child first.

Mike was to bring her first child. It was what she wanted, and it was hopefully what she would get.

~

Adam was suspicious, as Lucy seemed different ever since he fucked her bare.

He wondered if he went too far, so the day after Mike and Lucy had unprotected sex, he approached her. "I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. "I realize now I may have gone too far when I said I wanted to be the one to give you your first child. I didn't ask you for what you wanted and that was wrong of me."

Lucy was quiet, looking down at her fingers. She forgave her twin, but she wanted to know why he did what he did. "Why?" She asked.

"I guess…" Adam trailed off as he tried to think. "I just wanted to have something of my own."

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"Dad has always been your first," Adam replied. "He got to show you everything, and while, in a way I'm thankful, I wanted something too. I know I didn't go about it the right way, but I wanted to be your first something and I thought by distracting you would be my best shot."

Lucy didn't know her twin felt this way, and it hurt to realize. She loved both of them, she was in love with both of them, and she would never give that up. Considering they didn't look alike, Adam and Lucy had the chance to be together openly without anyone ever knowing they were twins.

She couldn't do that with her father, at least, not at first. Now that she was older, Lucy couldn't help but wonder about that. Looking at her twin, she could see the frustration and guilt on his face.

Moving forward, Lucy climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're stupid," she sighed. "I love you and daddy more than anything. And you've been a lot of my firsts too."

"How?" Adam challenged, though he held his sister back anyway.

"You were my first date," Lucy replied. "My first public kiss, the first person to hold hands with publicly as my boyfriend. You were my first partner for public sex," she giggled. "We did have sex for the first time together in a fucking bathroom at school in middle school, remember?"

Adam chuckled a bit as he nodded.

"You've been a lot of my firsts," Lucy continued. "But daddy has always been my go to. But it doesn't mean I love you any less, Adam. I love you both equally, and always will."

"But-"

"But this is something I want with daddy first," Lucy answered bedore he could even ask. "If things go wrong with the pregnancy with him, then we'll know it just isn't a good idea to have a baby together. Maybe we can adopt if things go wrong. I don't know. But I want your child too one day. But my first child is gonna be daddy's."

Adam understood, and while it hurt, he knew that his sister would be happy. "Alright," he replied. "I understand, Luce. I just want you happy."

"I am happy," Lucy said, pulling away to cup her twin's face. "I'm always happy, with you and daddy in my life, nothing can change that. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Lucy." The twins sealed their love with a deep, searing kiss.

~

Lucy whimpered as Mike came inside her a final time. He kept his hand over her mouth while she bit her lips to keep quiet. The two had gone on their fifth public date together where Lucy told him the good news.

She was pregnant.

Since her conversation with Adam, Adam and Mike had a long one as well. They both knew that they loved Lucy and that she loved them. While Adam was the aggressive lover between the two, he knew that the only way this would all work is if he allowed things to go the way they went.

Mike was to be Lucy's first everything when it came to sex.

After that, the three of them talked in depth about their dynamic. That was also where the twins came clean as to when they started fooling around together. Mike was surprised that the two had been together since they were 13. Lucy proved to be more clever than her mother in regards to hiding her affairs.

Though, Mike chuckled at the fact that the twins fucked for the first time in a bathroom.

Mike also disclosed the details of why he and Anna split. He told them that he had always been a pedophile, and liked little girls. However, before Lucy, he never, ever, touched one. For their first few years of life, the twins had been essentially ignored by him.

It was his way of coping with the fact that he would basically have 24 hour access to a little girl. But his distance put on heavy strain on his and Anna's relationship. Which, in turn, caused her to cheat and seek the validation she craved.

The twins knew the story from there. And after he told them, Lucy kissed him aggressively. "I'm glad you touched me," she said. "I'm glad you had been a pedo and chose me. Because while I know it's wrong, you chose to touch me and not someone else's daughter. You showed me love and accepted mine in return. You showed me how to love with my body and I was able to show Adam."

The three fucked that night, with Mike in her pussy and Adam in her ass. That was also the night that Lucy and Mike conceived.

At first, Mike was worried, but the look of pure joy and excitement on his precious daughter's face melted his worries away. They snuck off to the one stalled bathroom and fucked in public for the first time.

When they got home, they shared the news with Adam who kissed his twin with so much love that she nearly cried. She had her lovers, and Lucy wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. The next one will be an epilogue of what happened between the three.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for all your support and lovely comments!!

Mike had his doubts. He doubted everything now that things had progressed. There was a part of him that regretted ever letting his desires get the better of him. Things would be different if he had never touched Lucy all those years ago.

Had he rained in his self control, then he wouldn't be in the predicament he was. However, then he wouldn't know what it truly meant to love someone. And Mike loved his daughter, he loved her so much.

But perhaps he loved her too much.

He gave in to her wishes so easily almost all the time. Perhaps it was time to be more firm. Especially now that she was pregnant. Never, in a million years, did Mike think that his life would be like this.

He thought that he would still be with Anna, have his twins, but have never touched Lucy. He'd have lived a normal life with his family, never once letting them know of his desires and perversions.

But now, he was with his daughter in ways he only imagined. He got to touch her, kiss her, hold her, and fuck her whenever he wanted. Wherever he wanted. But, there was also a pit in his stomach.

As much as he loved his life, he felt guilty for robbing his children of living a normal life. With the three of them together, the twins had never properly experienced life. Never went out with someone and had their heart broken. But learned what to do and what not to do in the future. Never branched out of their city and saw something new.

They were stuck, with only one another to look at for guidance.

Mike also felt immense guilt for not realizing Adam's feelings. Adam felt like less in the relationship, and, when it came down to it, he was. Mike came first, Lucy put Mike before her twin despite loving him.

That wasn't fair.

Adam had nervously admitted to fucking her without a condom without consulting her. The young man knew it was wrong, but he felt that it was the only course of action he could take. He just wanted to love his twin.

Mike understood that, almost too well.

Lucy had always been a bit of a brat, though. So it made it difficult at times to get through to her. Perhaps they needed another conversation. One that didn't involve sex right after.

Mike wasn't just stressing over their dynamic, though. He also heavily worried about Lucy's pregnancy. With him being her father, he worried of what would happen. If something went wrong, not only could Mike and Adam lose the child, but they could lose Lucy as well.

Mike didn't want that to happen. Ever.

~

Lucy preened to herself as she looked at her nude body. There was only the tiniest bump on her stomach where the babe within her grew. She couldn't help but run her hands over it again and again.

Finally, she carried her father's child.

Lucy couldn't be happier with how things turned out. She had her two lovers, and she was now pregnant. However, as she looked at herself, Lucy couldn't help but let the smile fade from her lips.

Looking into her own eyes, Lucy remembered the look on Adam's face when they had their conversation. He wanted something of his own with her. While she loved them both, she began to realize that in her desire to have her father be her first everything, she was hurting Adam.

Her brother, her twin, her lover.

She loved him, and yet she was so oblivious to the fact that her words and actions were hurting him. Lucy, while smart, had been incredibly selfish.

At hearing that word echo in her mind, Lucy couldn't help but think of her mother. Her eyes widened as she stared at her nude form once more. But instead of feeling happy, she felt horrified with herself.

She was acting like her mother. She was doing something similar to what Anna had done to Mike. Only, this time she was doing it to her brother. Lucy was following her selfish desires for one man, while slowly losing another.

Lucy didn't want that.

She didn't want to lose her twin. She didn't want to lose her father either. Lucy remembered the day where the two of them came together to send their mother away. How she had fought for Mike that day.

Perhaps, as Lucy looked into her reflection's eyes, she needed to fight for Adam too. She didn't want to end up the way Mike and Anna did. Lucy never wanted to be like her mother, she wanted to be better.

As a few tears rolled down her cheeks, Lucy knew what she had to do.

~

Adam sighed as he sat on his bed. He was doing some heavy thinking. Maybe this was how things should be, now. While he knew he had a place in his twin's heart, he wouldn't ever mount to the place where his father stood.

This was all wrong from the start. His father shouldn't have been such a pervert and touched Lucy to begin with. Adam knew he should have stopped her when she sucked him off when they were 13.

He knew he shouldn't have fucked her in the bathroom a few months later.

Perhaps this was how it should be now. Adam got to experience what he was going to, he had tried to make Lucy see, while he went about it the wrong way, he hoped she'd understand.

She didn't. She still chose Mike over him, and Adam knew that was how it would always be. Maybe it was time to do something different, maybe get a little space from all of this. Considering Lucy and Adam still lived with their father, the twins were exposed to all of this 24/7.

It wasn't uncommon to hear one of them having sex with Lucy in one of the rooms. It also wasn't uncommon to see her kissing the other either. Greetings and goodbyes always entailed a steamy kiss with her.

_ Maybe _ , Adam thought.  _ This was a sign of some sort. _ A sign telling him that his and Lucy's coupling was just to prepare him for this. For him to leave her in their father's care, while he went off and hopefully started something of his own. The thought of leaving Lucy hurt, though.

He loved his twin, so much.

But it was clear she saw him as lesser than their father. And while Adam understood, he didn't know if he could take it much longer.

~

Things, for the first time in a long time, were tense in the Hodge home. All of them had a lot on their minds, and they seemed to stop showing each other the same amount of affection they used to.

When Mike went to work, Lucy would kiss his cheek rather than his lips. She would also kiss Adam's cheek if either of them had school, or in Adam's case work. Neither of them groped Lucy or even tried to do anything with her.

While it hurt Lucy the most with the way things were going, she thought that perhaps it was best. At least, for a little while, they could pretend to be a normal family.

Lucy's stomach grew a bit more as a few more days passed. Certain foods were a no go, as certain smells threw her off completely, even going as far as to make her gag or actually get sick.

Mike or Adam held her hair back if they heard her in one of the bathrooms, running a soothing hand down her back and letting her cry into them when she was done. Slowly, innocent intimacy was reintroduced into their dynamic.

Adam and Lucy held hands again, and Mike would take his daughter on lunch dates when he didn't have work. People around campus whispered about the pregnant girl walking around, but thankfully no one really cared.

She was a college girl, she could do whatever she wanted, really.

The only time people cast a disapproving eye was when she was out in public with Mike. Her father often kissed her hand and, on occasions, held it. Lucy would kiss his cheek or chin if he did something that made her smile.

It was as if the three of them were slowly getting back onto the same wave length. And instead of taking the sex route, they all decided to slow down. The men took to actually dating Lucy, and getting to know one another deeper.

And it worked, thankfully, it all worked. Things were getting better, especially the bigger Lucy's stomach became.

~

Lucy had an adorable little bump now, as her child grew inside her. Now that things were getting better in the home, she actively waited for Adam to get home from work. She ate a peanut butter covered apple at the kitchen island while she waited.

Mike was still at work and he called to say he wouldn't be home until later. As she looked at the faux marble island, Lucy couldn't help but smile as she thought of the night that changed it all.

When she and Adam had been caught fucking in this very room by their father. Lucy remembered being terrified of what was going to happen. She remembered being scared she would lose them both.

Lucy had since come to realize that she almost lost Adam with how she had treated him. Now, she needed to make it up to him. Hearing the keys jingling at the door, she ate the last piece of apple before carefully getting off the stool.

Speed walking to the front door, she grinned at the sight of her twin. Adam was tired from work, but he smiled when he saw Lucy. "Hey, Lu, how-" Adam didn't finish as she practically yanked him to her.

Before he could question her, Lucy kissed him. While surprised, Adam kissed his twin back, holding her softly. Lucy opened her mouth and let their tongues intertwine as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Desire bloomed in her belly as they kissed. However, Lucy pushed it down in favor of just holding and kissing her lover.

After a while, Adam pulled back. "Well, that's one way to come home," he smirked.

"I love you," Lucy said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Luc,"

"No," she shook her head. "I love you, Adam." She looked deeply into her twin's eyes as she spoke. "I'm in love with you, I love you so much, words can't even describe. I don't say it enough, I don't show you just how much I love you, Adam. I've been so unfair to you."

Her voice wavered as she spoke, not once breaking eye contact as they remained standing and holding one another.

"I put my own needs before yours," she continued. "I've been selfish and inconsiderate. That's not what a good sister does, what a good lover does. That's what Anna did to Daddy, and I don't want to lose you, Adam."

With her own frustration with herself mixing with her pregnancy hormones, Lucy couldn't help but start tearing up.

"I promise, things'll change, you'll see," she vowed. "And when this baby is born, I want you to give me another. I want to have your child too."

Adam was stunned by what he was hearing. His heart soared at her words, as this was all he really wanted. Ever since he fell in love with his twin, all he wanted was to have her love him the same amount.

However, Adam's heart broke at seeing how distraught she was. Gently guiding his pregnant twin to the sofa, he collected her in his arms. "Oh, Lu," he whispered. "I know you love me, and you know I love you. You're nothing like Anna,"

Honestly, Lucy was so much better than their mother. She was everything Anna wasn't. She showed it again here and now. Anna was unrepentant with her actions, Lucy is clearly distraught and wants to make it right.

Anna didn't fight for her children, and she certainly didn't fight for Mike. Lucy fought for their father, and Adam could see she was willing to fight for him too.

He thought of leaving, Adam was seriously considering bowing out gracefully. He couldn't begrudge his sister for who she loved most. However, having her in his arms and hearing her declaration, Adam knew.

He wasn't going anywhere.

~

Mike found the twins resting on the sofa when he came home. Both were fully dressed, Adam still had his shoes on from when he came home. Lucy was laying on her side, one hand over her small bump, the other entwined with Adam's.

Clearly, the two had had a conversation. As he hadn't seen his children this intimate for a while now. Mike couldn't help but smile, leaving the two to rest as he retreated to his office.

Perhaps now everything was falling into place.

~

Lucy got more needy and moody the further her pregnancy progressed. She now had a rather obvious bump, and her cravings got more strange.

Not only did her appetite for food increase, but so did her desire for sex. She only wore Mike or Adam's shirts, preferring to walk around the house without any bottoms for easy access.

Lucy was horny almost all the time, and she begged either of her lovers for it whenever she could. The men would fuck her pussy gently, but the same couldn't be said for her mouth or ass. Lucy woke up Mike one morning by sucking his cock.

He moaned at the feeling of her expert tongue and throat. Grunting when she deep throated him and held it for a moment. "Morning, daddy," she whispered.

"Morning, baby," Mike replied. "Couldn't wait?"

"Need you, daddy," Lucy whined. "Need you so bad."

"Okay, baby," he nodded. "C'mere." He collected his daughter in his arms and kissed her passionately as he woke up further.

Laying her gently on her side so her back faced him, he spread her legs and began fingering her already wet pussy. Lucy moaned at the feeling, wiggling back on his fingers. "Please," she gasped.

"You want it, baby?" Mike asked as he nipped her ear. She nodded. "I can't hear you, baby." He sped up his fingers as he brought his other hand to roughly rub her clit.

"Daddy," she gasped. "Oh, p-please!" It didn't take long for her to cum on her daddy's fingers. Pulling them out and positioning his hard cock at her entrance, Mike slowly entered her.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he began to thrust lovingly. "So pretty, Lucy. You're absolutely gorgeous." As he fucked her, Mike began to rub her belly. "So beautiful like this, pregnant with our baby. You've always been such a good girl for me."

"Your girl," Lucy moaned, reaching down to entwine their fingers over her bump. "Our baby, we got a baby, daddy."

"A baby for my baby," Mike punctuated his words with one powerful thrust which earned a keen. "You like that?" He asked. "You've always liked daddy's cock, hmm?"

"Always," she agreed. "Ever since I touched it, I wanted it." Mike goraned at her admission. "Used to try and rub myself and remember it. But I couldn't do it as good as you."

Lucy never told her father she had done that. And it made her feel both dirty and aroused now that she had done so. Mike seemed to like it as he increased the pace of his thrusts. However, despite the speed, he was still gentle with her.

Lucy squealed as he hit her spot, rotating her hips back as best she could. "Always loved our Special time as a kid," she managed. "Sometimes I got messy on purpose just so we could have it."

It turned Mike on to hear her admissions. It took all of his self control not to just growl and fuck her properly.

"Part of me knew it was wrong," she continued. "But I didn't care. I loved it, and I loved you." Lucy whimpered as he thrusted roughly. "I know you liked touching me as a little girl. And I know you struggled before when I was even younger, fuck!" she squealed. "So, i-if our child is a girl, you can touch her too."

Mike finally snapped, growling in her ear as he fucked her hard. Lucy came twice more that morning before Mike was done with his daughter. He came inside her pussy hard after, and had she not already been pregnant, there was no doubt she would have been.

"Did you mean it?" Mike asked as he held her a few minutes later. They had come down from their highs and just held one another in bed. "That if our child is a girl… That I could touch her?"

"Of course," Lucy nodded. "You lost your chamce to start on me as a baby, and I don't want you to miss that again. All I ask is that if she doesn't like it, you stop."

"Of course," Nike nodded seriously. "I'd never force her, just like I didn't force you." Lucy smiled as she leandd up to kiss her father.

"I meant what I said," she grinned impishly. "I loved your cock so much I did it on purpose just to have you touch me and so I could see it. I think I had been wanting you to fuck me once I got good at sucking you off." She looked up at her father as her fingers circled around his softened cock. "If our baby is a girl, I bet she'll love it too."

"God," Mike choked. He cock twitched with interest at her words and her actions. "You were such a slut, even then."

Lucy moved down the bed and laid on her side as she looked up at her father with doe eyes. "I've always been a good little slut for you, daddy." She said softly. "And our little girl will be just like me," she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock. "And she'll worship you and your cock, just like I do."

With that, Lucy took him in his mouth to begin round two.

~

Lucy panted roughly, it felt so good, but it was almost too much. However, she didn't want it to stop. Adam was fucking her pussy while Mike fucked her ass. It was an odd angle as they worked around her large tummy, but they made it work.

But what nearly made it too much was how Adam was suckling her right nipple as she began lactating. The further into her pregnancy she became, the more her body changed. Her breasts swelled into glorious globes full of milk, and this was the first time either of her incestuous lovers drank from her.

She came five times that night before her father and her twin came inside her. And it would be one of the nights she'd remember forever.

~

Ever since that night, it wasn't uncommon for the men to occasionally drink from her nipples whenever they were sore. And what made it even more hot was the fact that they'd hold their hand over her large belly, feeling the babe wiggle and kick.

The doctors said she was progressing perfectly, and that the baby seemed healthy. They wanted to keep the sex a surprise, sonone of them knew what Lucy was going to have.

Mike wanted another daughter, so he could do just as he and Lucy discussed. Mike would never touch someone else's little girl, as long as he had another daughter of his own to play with, then his dark desires would be fulfilled.

Adam almost wanted his twin to have a boy. And part of him wanted to be the one to show his nephew how to fuck his own mother. While Adam had been the most logical, he was slowly giving in to his own inner demons and desires.

Lucy didn't care which she would have. She was just happy to be having a child at all. Either way, the Hodge family would grow, and all of them would love each other.

In their beautiful, perfect, incestuous Love Nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up an email where, if you don't feel like publicly talking about this story, but wish to discuss in privte. Also, I take requests.
> 
> Email: bfoxdesire69@gmail.com


	9. Chapter 9

It happened often, when they were growing up. Though he knew it was unfair to pick favorites; Gia was by far the best behaved of the triplets. Even as a baby, she hardly cried and she was always receptive once things were slowly introduced.

Gia was smaller than her siblings, but it made her soft demeanor all the more endearing. Her sweetness is what made her Mike's favorite. Gia often left him feeling unbelievably horny, which of course he used to be extra rough with Lucy whenever she was around.

While Gia was his favorite, Sydney was a little star. She was a slut in the makings as she eagerly accepted all the attention Mike, and even Adam, showered her with. She was very much like Lucy in that she enjoyed everything her grandfather did to her.

Of course, when they were growing up, Mike was able to start early in his desires. He jerked himself off as he touched their little bodies, and he often fucked Lucy in front of the girl's while his daughter whispered pure filth in his ear.

Though the girls got plenty of attention from Mike and on occasion, Adam, none of them forgot about Kai. He inherited Adam's dominant streak, that much was clear. He often took toys and food from his siblings, and he demanded attention if he didn't think he got enough.

While Lucy was highly perverted, she didn't share the same pedophilic desires as her father. Lucy didn't feel the need to touch her son in anyway other than in a motherly sense.

Though, her oldest boy, Carter, was another story. After giving birth to Mike's son, Lucy and Adam took the risk to have a child of their own. This caused the twins to be blessed with triplets. Sydney and Kai were of perfect health, while healthy, though, Gia was a little smaller.

Carter was three years older than the triplets, as Lucy wanted to ensure she was even fit to be a mother before having anymore children. Carter, much like Gia, was a sweetheart. He was quiet, and he clung to his mother like glue.

Given that he was older, when the triplets were 3 and he was 6, he awoke to hearing strange sounds. Leaving his bedroom, he followed the noises to his mother's room. The door was left open just a bit which allowed the boy to see inside.

The then 6 year old didn't fully understand the concept of sex, but he knew that that was how children were made. So, he stood, transfixed as he watched Mike fuck his mother.

The sound of slapping skin was loud as Mike roughly fucked Lucy in the ass. She has been a terrible tease earlier that day and given that he was still her father, Mike thought it wise to 'discipline' his daughter. After spanking her 20 times, Mike took Lucy's plug out of her ass and began to fuck her.

Carter didn't understand what was going on, but he found that he couldn't look away. The little boy stood there, watching his parents fuck until they both came.

At age 6, Carter became quite the little voyer.

~

Again, similar with Lucy, Mike was slow in teaching his granddaughters to be receptive to his touch. The only difference was that he could be open about it without a care.

Sydney was a proper slut, as when she and her siblings were 10, she learned to suck Mike off like a pro. Sydney had to gag reflex, which allowed her to deep throat her grandfather's cock easily. After every session, Mike ensured to reward her by rubbing her clit until she came.

Gia was slower than her sister, but she still learned. She found that she wanted nothing more than to please her father and grandfather. She let them touch her whenever and often offered to suck them off.

She wanted to please, and please she did.

Kai, like Carter before him, learned how to kiss with his mother. Not wanting her boys to feel left out, Lucy decided that while Mike and Adam had their special time with the girls, she would have special time with the boys.

Unlike Carter who let his mother guide him, though, Kai often tried to take control of the kiss. Given her already submissive nature whenever Adam and Mike got dominant and rough with her, Lucy allowed her son to control the kisses they shared once he got the hang of it.

For seven years, ever since he was 6, Carter was drawn to figuring out a way to watch his mother get fucked by his father or uncle. Now that he was 13, his developing hormones raged hard when he watched.

Carter noted that his uncle was far more rough with his mother than Mike was. The teen learned that Adam was naturally dominant and liked it rough, while Mike fucked Lucy like a proper lover. Though he wasn't afraid to be rough with her either.

Now that he was older, Lucy began to purposefully dress with less clothes on. She knew that this was around the time Carter would be going through puberty. After all, she had sucked off her own twin when they were both 13.

She waited for her shy boy to come to her when he was ready, and one night, he did.

~

Carter groaned as he slumped further onto the bed. The sensation was beyond anything he'd ever felt. As Lucy expertly twirled her tongue around her son's cock, she vigorously rubbed her own clit.

Ever since coming to his mother for help with his hard on, Lucy made the same deal with him she made with Adam all those years ago. Whenever he was hard, Carter could seek her out and she'd take care of it.

"Mom, ugh," Carter grunted. Lucy merely hummed as she gazed up with sultry eyes. She loved cock, and Carter definitely inherited Mike's girth, which excited the mother even more.

"Cum for me, sweet boy," she whispered as she popped off his cock for a moment. "Let me taste you." Carter came with a groan a few moments after that.

While Lucy and Carter were busy, Adam had Sydney on his lap as he rubbed her clit vigorously. The 10 year old had been a little tease, and now she got what was coming to her. After being spanked 10 times, her father was set on breaking her record of orgasms.

Sydney had achieved two orgasms in one session, but Adam decided his littke girl could do three. "Too much," Sydney whimpered breathily. "Daddy, can't,"

"Just try, baby, try for me," Adam whispered back. Just as Sydney came on her father's fingers a third time, Kai walked into the room. Upon seeing them he snorted before shaking his head.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"Upstairs with Carter," Adam replied. Now that the children were older it wasn't uncommon to see a sexual act going on every now and then. Considering the children were still a little too young, the adults kept the real sex behind closed doors.

Much like Adam, Mike had Gia spread out on her bed as he ate her out. Gia had sweetly asked for their special time and what kind of a grandfather would Mike be to refuse her? Gia gasped and rolled her hips down as her grandfather expertly ate her out.

When she came, Mike jerked himself off over her body and let his cum coat her soft tummy.

~

The years passed and soon the children were old enough to decide what they wanted. Carter had taken after his mother in having a submissive streak and often offered to please her whenever she wanted.

It was thrilling, in a way, as she rode her oldest son who was now 19. He had a thick cock, and it hit her in all the right places. He had become a handsome young man, yet he submitted to his mother so easily.

He was a gentle lover when he fucked his mother. Though he was a little more enthusiastic when it came to fucking Gia. Gia was a favorite to almost all the men in the house, though Kai much preferred fucking his cockslut triplet, Sydney.

Sydney was the sluttiest of the girls. She had the curves and the looks, tall, tan, and curvy in all the right places. She had wide doe eyes and sinfully full pink lips. She drove the boys wild at school, but reserved her pussy for her brothers, father, or grandfather.

Kai was very much his father's son. He dominated his mother and sister's easily. Adam lived up to his inner promise and was there to teach Carter and Kai how to fuck a girl properly.

"Daddy!" Sydney cried as Adam thrusted roughly into her. They were seated on the couch and the 16 year old had seduced her father the minute she came home.

"Daddy has you," Adam grunted. "Cum for me baby, you can do it."

~

The Hodge family started normal. A husband and wife who had beautiful twins; a handsome little boy and a gorgeous little girl. But then an affair happened that split the family.

With the family split and desires left in the open, a chain of events occured. Three generations of sex, perversion and debauchery; the family grew but not in the traditional sense.

Gia, despite the odds, was the first to carry the first child of the third generation. But that, is a different story entirely.


End file.
